Lo Siento
by Sonatika-San
Summary: [BBRae ONE-SHOT] Tras su regreso de Tokio, Raven se encontraba algo pensativa por su manera de actual con el chico verde, pero por una discusión entre ellos, su amistad quedó en riesgo ¿Cuál de los dos dará el primer paso? Con solo decir esas dos palabras podrían resolver sus diferencias y Tal vez conocerse un poco mas entre ellos.


**Hola a todo el mundo, pues es mi primer Fic de los jóvenes Titanes, Tengo muchos años que no veo la serie y pos no leo los comics :T , pero eh leído muchos fics de ellos. Estando aquí debo decir que me muero de nervios ;n; aun así quise compartir este pequeño One-shot de mi pareja favorita :3**

**Se lo dedico a mi amigo y/o hermano perdido MrRayney por impulsarme un poco a esta sesión y también por terminar de darme ideas (aunque él no lo sepa) para terminar este One-shot. En fin espero que te guste al igual que los otros lectores *-***

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, son de Warner Brothers y DC Comics**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lo Siento<span>**

Ir a Tokio no fue la mejor experiencia de los Titanes, tuvieron que lidiar con muchas complicaciones mas el líder del grupo que no le fue muy bien, por ser confundido como villano siendo todo lo contrario. Al final la verdad salió a la luz y resultó que los buenos en pocas palabras, el líder de la policía fue en realidad el villano. Los Titanes salvaron el día nuevamente y ya después de su recompensa por parte de los ciudadanos decidieron irse a su hogar en Estados Unidos Jump City.

El camino de regreso a casa fue extremadamente largo y calmado, bueno al contrario de la joven resiente pareja del grupo, Robin y Starfire que por fin decidieron confesar sus sentimientos que tenían el uno al otro, platicaban entre ellos por el comunicador. Cyborg dormía tranquilamente, dejando ronquidos en toda su cabina. Chico Bestia no podía estar más emocionado de poder probar todos sus regalos, tanto Mangas como videojuegos que aun no salían en su país.

La joven Titán gótica estaba leyendo uno de los diferentes libros japoneses de su antigua época , sorprendida por la cantidad de creencias que abordaba ese país , junto a numerosos demonios y espíritus, todo contando de una manera sombría y tétrica , cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención. Y, aunque su mente trataba de leer, no podía dejar de pensar en sus experiencias personales tanto en Tokio y cuando se unió a los titanes, realmente era feliz aunque no lo demostraba en el exterior. Muchas veces pensó en abandonarlos solo para no ponerlos en peligro ya que los consideraba a cada uno de ellos como su familia.

Cada uno de los miembros tenía un lugar muy especial en su oscuro pero no tan oscuro corazón , incluyendo a cierto chico animado de piel verde , con quien ha sufrido muchas discusiones , por él intentar ser "amable" con ella ,contándole todos esos chistes estúpidos y de mala clase a su parecer , molestándola en sus meditaciones y no dejándola tranquila.

Siempre se preguntó, ¿Por qué siempre ella era su blanco para su actitud irritante? Podía molestar a Starfire por ser tan despistada la mayor parte del tiempo, y siendo tan alegre podían compartir todos esos momentos estúpidos e incómodos con los cuales, Chico Bestia la molestaba a diario. Estaba bien enterada de que Cyborg era su mejor amigo, ya que siempre jugaban videojuegos juntos y pasaban mucho tiempo en compañía .El chico maravilla por ser tan serio y recto, pocas veces compartían momentos con él, con la única diferencia en sus misiones como héroes.

Y ahí es que entraba ella; Raven estaba más que claro , que no era del tipo sociable y también se irritaba con facilidad pero aun así ,disfrutaba muy dentro de ella la compañía de sus amigos y del joven Titán verde. Ellos sabiendo su procedencia, su actitud seria, sarcástica y monótona, la aceptaban totalmente .Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Chico Bestia era muy unido a ella, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo la irritaba. Ella sabía muy bien que las apariencias engañaban, lo descubrió de la peor manera con Malshior, siendo un maldito desgraciado y traicionero. Entonces, sabiendo todo esto, Chico Bestia era un misterio en su cabeza ¿tendría un pasado oscuro como el de ella? ¿O simplemente es un simplón sin oficio alguno?

Sea cual sea de las dos opciones, tenía que aceptar que era muy mala con él la mayor parte de las veces, inclusive estando en Tokio fue mas allá de lo normal. Tal vez sería mejor remediar las cosas, o quizás dejarlo que se lo llevara el viento y seguir adelante. No se había dado cuenta cuando ya habían aterrizado en la torre T, diciendo que ya estaban en su hogar. Los Titanes cada quien se retiró de su cabina, Raven fue la última en bajar con la utilización de sus poderes. Lo primero que hizo fue teletransportarse junto a sus libros, a su recamara.

Por otro lado, Chico Bestia estaba de lo más feliz con sus regalos, quería probarlos de inmediato pero el sueño se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, por la emoción apenas pegó un ojo en todo el trayecto. Cyborg aun soñoliento tuvo que arreglárselas para programar el sistema de seguridad y que lo que paso Saico-Tek no volviera a pasar con otro villano. La feliz pareja no podía de estar más enamorados con ganas de tener una cita en su ciudad—mas por parte de Starfire que de Robin— pero estaban agotados y decidieron separarse cada quien a su habitación para recuperar toda esa energía perdida del viaje.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Varias horas más tarde los jóvenes Titanes, estaban reunidos en el living; Cyborg disfrutaba del nuevo videojuego de pelea junto con Chico Bestia, Robin tomaba una taza de café caliente mientras revisaba unos documentos en su computadora mas bien información de los Titanes del Este en lo que ellos no estaban en la ciudad, Starfire preparaba uno de sus platillos raros Tamararianos ya que leyó en una revista que las novias humanas le cocinaban a su novio. En cambio, Raven leía uno de sus libros sombríos tranquilamente en una esquina, tratando de concentrarse pero no podía por el constante ruido de los dos jugadores.

— **¡Viejo, no hagas trampa! **—Exclamó Chico Bestia apretando ágilmente los botones el mando.

— **¡No es trampa, es habilidad Bestita! **—Respondió con burla Cyborg presionando rápidamente los botones del mando.

Estaban muy parejos, solo una última ronda para determinar el ganador; estaban sudando por los nervios y no dejaban de apretar los botones con rapidez y agilidad, un último golpe decidido y**…**

— **¡Booya! ¡En tu cara Bestita!** —Brincó de alegría el hombre mitad robot, restregando su victoria, haciendo que Chico Bestia se enojara frunciendo el ceño.

—** ¡Hiciste trampa! **—Acusó furioso el Titán verde, lanzando hacia atrás el mando. Luego se le tiró encima iniciando una pelea "amistosa".

El mando de juego le cayó sorpresivamente a la Titán gótica, dándole en la cabeza y haciendo que tirara su libro al suelo. Ella dejo salir un suspiro lleno de frustración y enojo mientras se agachaba para tomar el libro, luego se les acercó donde estaban los dos amigos peleando y con sus poderes los separó bruscamente, llamando la atención del chico maravilla y la alienígena.

— **¡¿Quieren dejar de hacer tanto alboroto por una buena vez?! **—Gritó ya exasperada y cansada de sus amigos.

Los dos titanes se recompusieron, miraron como Raven tenía esa aura negra que la hacía lucir aterradora. Chico Bestia y Cyborg tragaron grueso, mientras que el sudor aparecía en sus frentes.

—**S-Solo estamos arreglando nuestras diferencias Rae**—Mencionó con cierto toque nervioso el Titán verde.

—**No es nada de otro mundo, tranquila Raven**—Y con los mismos nervios que su amigo, el Titán mitad robot se digno a dirigirle la palabra a la joven hechicera.

—**Primero, es Raven no Rae y segundo, Chico Bestia esta no es la primera vez que hacen alboroto por estupideces, ¿Cuándo piensas madurar?** —Inquirió la Titán gótica con enojo alzando una ceja.

Esas palabras hirieron los sentimientos de Chico Bestia, ya tenia suficiente que su mejor amiga lo odiara y que lo tratara mal casi siempre, pero habían veces que se cansaba y querría gritarle enojado, lamentablemente hoy fue precisamente ese día. — **¿y tú? ¡¿Cuándo piensas dejar de ser amargada?!— **Nadie se esperaba que Chico Bestia le contestara alguna vez a Raven, todos estaban impactados inclusive la misma Raven—** ¡Ya está bueno Raven, tu ya puedes tener emociones por ser libre de tu demoniaco padre! **

Una punzada en el corazón de Raven la hizo sentir muy mal, ahora mismo se había dado cuenta de todos sus errores con su amigo, quería hablar pero a la vez no. Pocas veces las palabras en su vida le afectaban y no entendía porque esas palabras dichas por su verde amigo le dolían. —**Tu no entiendes nada Chico Bestia, no me conoces lo suficiente para tratar de cambiar mi forma de ser de un día para otro**—Esta vez su voz sonó tan fría y monótona, que se sorprendió ella misma.

— **¿Entonces? ¿Cómo quieres que te conozca si no me das esa oportunidad?**—Cuestionó seriamente chico bestia.

Raven simplemente no dijo nada y se teletransporto a su habitación por medio de sus poderes oscuros, dejando solos al resto de los Titanes, sorprendidos por todo lo que acaba de suceder.

—**Chico Bestia, creo que te pasaste con Raven**—Comentó Cyborg en voz baja, mirándolo con decepción.

— **¿Yo porque? ¡Ella es la aburrida!** —en un inútil intento de su parte trató de defenderse, pero tanto él mismo como sus amigos le decían lo contrario.

—**Cyborg Tiene razón, Raven es una chica que ha pasado por muchas cosas, tu deberías de disculparte porque a veces eres irritante**—Habló el chico maravilla cruzado de brazos sin apartar su mirada cubierta hacia el chico verde.

—**Lo que dice novio Robín es correcto, yo sé más o menos la historia de Raven, por eso, Chico Bestia fuiste grosero con ella**—Agregó la alienígena decepcionada.

— **¡Ahh! Está bien, iré con ella**—Con resignación salió del living para ir a su habitación, según sus pensamientos ella era la que debería disculparse no él. Pero para complacer a sus amigos tenía que hacerlo de todos modos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Raven llegó a su habitación furiosa, sus emociones en su cabeza no la dejaban tranquila, Ira quería tomar el control y matarlo, pero valentía y Afecto no la dejaban. Simplemente se recostó en su cama para meditar las cosas.

**_"Deberías de disculparte y ser más amable con él"_**escuchó la voz de Feliz_._

**_"Muy adentro sabes que nos gusta y envidiamos su forma de ser_**_" _escuchó la voz de Afecto y Envidia.

**_"N-No quiero que él nos odie"_**escuchó la voz de Tímida.

_"**Acepta que eras mala con él injustamente" **_escuchó la voz de Valiente_._

**_"Piénsalo, el solo quiere verte feliz, cuando más lo necesitas Chico Bestia esta para ti, tal vez no sea perfecto, moleste con frecuencia, pero fuera de_**** _eso es gran amigo y lo sabes. Además, así como él casi no te conoce tú tampoco lo conoces bien, ¡puedes llegar a sorprende si te sientas a escuchar su historia!" _**Por último escuchó la voz de Conocimiento.

Cansada de sus emociones se recostó en su cama a pensarlo un poco, tal vez si era muy mala con él, pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, su mente seguía siendo un Caos. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su habitación, y para su mala suerte, era la última persona que quería ver en ese día. Sencillamente no quería abrirle la puerta, decidió esperar a que se cansara y se fuera; mas eso nunca pasó.

—**Rae, por favor abre, vengo a decirte algo**—Dijo Chico Bestia del otro lado de la puerta, intentó por varios minutos rogarle para que le abriera, pero nada le daba resultado, suspiró un poco triste y decepcionado recostando su cabeza hacia la puerta volviéndolo a intentar—**Escucha Raven…siento mucho lo de antes…Fui muy grosero contigo**—Dijo con mucho arrepentimiento esperando que le abriera; duró unos minutos más recostado en la puerta, pero nada. Decidió dejarla tranquila, ya lo tenía bien claro en su cabeza, su mejor amiga lo odiaba con todo su ser, y él, tenía toda la culpa.

Estaba a punto de irse con los ánimos por lo suelo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriendo lo detuvo, giró sobre sí mismo y la vio a ella, casi podía jurar que una pequeña lagrima deslizaba por sus pálidas mejillas, pero por su capa no estaba completamente seguro.

—**Acepto tus disculpas Chico Bestia**—Dijo ella con su típica voz monótona, quitándose su capa y dejando ver una pequeña pero muy pequeña sonrisa apenas visible—**Yo también te pido perdón, por tratarte tan mal en Tokio y la mayor parte del tiempo.**

Chico Bestia sonrió como nunca en su vida, se abalanzó sobre Raven para darle un tierno abrazo amistoso, con miedo de que lo rechazara y lo mandara volando por los cielos, pero para su sorpresa, ella correspondió ese abrazo. Se separaron un poco sonrojados por el contacto tan repentino. La Titán gótica iba irse para su habitación pero fue jalada bruscamente por el Titán verde. Chico Bestia corría por los pasillos de la torre llevando a Raven de arrastras dejándola confundida y algo molesta. Minutos después llegaron a la azotea donde él la soltó la mano y se sentó en la orilla mirando el hermoso atardecer.

—** ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Chico Bestia?** —Preguntó Raven, cruzándose de brazos.

—**Te diré si te sientas**—Respondió él con una sonrisa, indicándole el espacio junto a su lado.

Raven suspiró descruzándose de brazos y sentándose justo a su lado— **¿Ahora dime?**

—**Mira la puesta de sol**—Indicó él señalando con su dedo el horizonte.

—**No tengo tiempo para estupideces**—Dijo ella con enojo, pero cuando Chico Bestia la miro a los ojos no tuvo de otra que aceptar resignada. Giró su cabeza y quedó maravillada con tan hermosa puesta de sol. Estaba relajada y calmada, casi podía jurar que se sentía como una chica normal.

—**Escucha Rae, quiero que sepas que, aunque te moleste con frecuencia con chistes, es porque quiero verte sonreír, te traje aquí para que veas que puedes disfrutar de la vida como todos nosotros. Ya no tienes que ocultar tus emociones.**

—**Tal vez tengas razón**—se limito a decir ella en un suspiro.

—**Y por último, quiero que me cuentes mas sobre ti, para poder conocerte mejor, luego yo te contare mi pasado. Tal vez te sorprendas un poco**—Rió un poco Chico Bestia.

Raven recordó las palabras de Conocimiento, tal vez tenía que pararse y descubrir el porqué de la actitud de su amigo—**Como quieras.**

Duraron hablando por varias horas, Raven le contaba su triste pasado en Azarath todas las cosas que tuvo que vivir por ser mitad-demonio ,Chico Bestia la entendía mejor ahora y se sentía como estúpido por decirle amargada horas atrás. En cambio, al ella escuchar el pasado de Chico Bestia no podía estar más que asombrada, nunca se imagino que él, siendo tan molesto, irritante, energético y alegre, hubiera pasado por algo así en su infancia. A diferencia de ella, Chico Bestia ocultaba su pasado con una sonrisa alegre, tratando de seguir adelante sin importar que, Porque ella misma se ocultaba tras esa mascara fría, y sarcástica por miedo de ser lastimada. Tal vez tenía que seguir un poco su ejemplo. Era tan irónico que tuvieran algo en común, siendo tan opuestos. Él le contó su miedo oculto con la Bestia, pues ella lo entendía de cierto modo por también tener un monstruo dentro.

—**Lo siento Chico Bestia.**

—**Yo también lo siento Raven.**

Con esas dos palabras pudieron reforzar mas su amistad, Raven se sentía muy bien con su presencia, al igual que Chico Bestia con ella .Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano esa rara amistad se pudiera convertir algo mas allá como en un romance, y no por ser simplemente opuestos; Porqué por dentro eran iguales. Juntos podrían llevar y aceptar todas sus diferencias, algo era seguro, tenían un largo camino que recorrer ya que esto era apenas el comienzo de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo :D , díganme que les pareció ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Bueno? Como dije es mi primer intento y pienso que soy del asco ;n; , por eso me gustaría que me dieran su opinión ;) , tal vez depende como me valla continúe con mas One-Shot de esta hermosa pareja porque por ahora , estoy ocupada en otra sesión ._. Y no puedo hacer Long Fics T-T , esto fue un ataque de inspiración y pos la tome :3 , En fin es todo por ahora.<strong>

**Sayonara ;3**


End file.
